Pour solde de tout compte
by thelittlegamers
Summary: Court one-shot. Les réflexions de Kyouko Tachibana suite aux événements à la fin de Surprise, alors qu'elle songe au passé.


Trois heures, quarante-cinq minutes et deux secondes après avoir appris (mais non assimilé, bien sûr) la portée de sa défaite, Kyouko Tachibana s'assit d'un mouvement élégant sur un petit banc de bois plein dans un parc perdu entre deux pâtées de maisons. Elle posa lentement ses deux bras le long du corps, baissa les épaules, et regarda les paumes de ses mains ouvertes.

Voilà. C'était fini. Ils avaient perdus. Quoi que le futur réserverait pour le monde, leur propre histoire était terminé. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée de lycéens partageant des souvenirs partagés, sans plus aucunes preuves réelles pour affirmer la portée de leurs délusions. D'autre s'occuperait de protéger la terre. D'autre s'occuperait de l'avenir de l'humanité. Ils avaient joué. Ils avaient perdu. Plus rien à faire. Sasaki n'était plus qu'une fille ordinaire, intelligente, et sympathique. Le groupe d'esper n'était plus que des connaissances qui sortaient du rêve, se saluaient, et se promettaient faiblement de se revoir un jour. Mots hypocrites, Kyouko l'avait vu dans leurs yeux. La même lueur que dans les siens - trop de choses s'étaient passé, trop de désespoir écoulé à terme. Le petit groupe, qui avait combattu ensemble, qui n'espérait plus rien de la vie, n'avait plus rien à se dire.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu les mêmes chances, évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu combattre des extraterrestres tout-puissants, des voyageurs du temps, tout ces groupes qui tournait autour d'Haruhi Suzumiya ? La folie de leur lubie revenait vers Kyouko, chargé du poids des ans, un boulet autour de son coups qui l'entraînait, l'étouffait, rendait sa respiration difficile, chaotique, violente. L'Organisation d'Itsuki possédait l'appui d'une dizaine de contributeurs riches et puissants. Elle pouvait commander des jets privés, une surveillance constante, des anciens militaires, une force d'attaque complète en cas de problèmes. Des scientifiques analysaient les pouvoirs d'Haruhi, des équipes la protégeaient, la surveillaient, prêt à répondre à chacune de ses demandes inconscientes avant même qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

Ils avaient leur argent de poches et leurs jobs d'été, et les privations, continues, quotidiennes, pour se constituer un maigre pécule. Plutôt pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Pathétique, oui. En reprenant lentement le contrôle de sa respiration, Kyouko s'aperçu de la justice du mot. Pathétique. La plupart de ces actions n'étaient même pas nécessaire, juste un baume pour se croire sérieux, de la poudre aux yeux. Oh, il y avait eu des combats ! Il y avait eu des sacrifices, des actions continues, des tentatives de surveillances par roulement, des rapports. Des sacrifices, oui, plus qu'ils n'auraient dû en faire à leurs âges, plus que personne n'aurait dû en faire. Mais au fond, quel était la différence entre rien du tout et moins que rien ?

Trop longtemps s'étaient-ils tous tenus sur la ligne entre le néant et le ridicule, et trop souvent, avait-ils étaient du mauvais côté. Et maintenant que Kyouko se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait eu aucune chance dès le début, elle sentait naître en elle une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Ce n'était pas du désespoir, elle avait servi le désespoir, elle s'en était servi d'elle, elle savait le combattre par des mots et par la force, elle savait son nom secret, et tout les noms qu'on pouvait donner à l'abattement, à l'accablement, aux tourments ennuyés des personnes qui ont depuis longtemps abandonné l'espérance. Non. Ce que ressentait la jeune femme, c'était l'affliction qui venait après le désespoir, l'abysse infinie baigné de néant, vide, qui pour toutes réponses lui renvoyait l'écho sans arrêt d'un seul grand rire moqueur, ha, ha, ha.

Elle laissa échapper un rire fou dans l'air, le caquètement terrible et inhumain d'un chien hurlant à la lune. Elle rit, elle rit à s'en tordre le cou, elle rit sa colère, elle rit son impuissance, elle rit devant l'abyme, elle rit parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Puis sa grimace, sa parodie de joie se décomposa en même temps que le son de sa voix, et elle se s'effondra.

Au début, pourtant, tout avait été différent. C'était sur ce banc - à cet endroit exactement, à plus de quatre ans d'écart, que la jeune femme avait su. La révélation l'avait frappé par une belle journée d'été. Elle s'était révélé au soleil, sachant immédiatement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, son but, sa raison d'être, et plus que tout, le visage de la personne auquel elle devait tout ça. Elle découvrit rapidement d'autres personnes qui semblait être dans le même cas qu'elle, et, sûrement, certains savaient que leur pouvoir venaient de Sasaki, mais d'autre professaient différemment.

Il y avait eu des échanges, à ce temps là. C'était avant que les Espers d'Haruhi ne se fasse intégrer à l'Organisation. Des débats, des discussions tard dans la nuit, des engueulades continuant jusqu'au petit jour, des argumentaires pondérés par les poings. Puis les choses étaient devenues sérieuses, et les deux groupes s'étaient séparé. Le camp d'Haruhi avait acquis des extraterrestres, des voyageurs du temps, et eux s'étaient contenté du bas-côté, à regarder les lumières des maisons qu'ils ne pourraient jamais posséder. Voilà pourquoi elle avait accepté l'aide de Fujiwara, même si elle savait qu'il la manipulait. Elle avait cherché des alliés si longtemps !

Pouvez-vous imaginer la solitude ? Pouvez-vous imaginer la force de conviction nécessaire pour combattre ainsi l'évidence ? Toujours, cette petite question, qui revenait la piquer comme un moustique qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Toujours, la même question, les nuits passées à retourner chacune des possibilités (peu nombreuses) et des éléments (nombreux) du problème. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour la chasser, pour l'abrutir sous la somme de son travail, pour calmer ses bruissements irritants par ses propres chants de colères et d'indignations, mais elle revenait toujours, évidemment, elle revenait parce que là était sa place, parce qu'elle formait une partie d'elle, une partie de chacun des espers de Sasaki.

_Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si Haruhi étaient vraiment la déesse de ce monde, et Sasaki tout au plus un accident de parcours, la dernière blague d'un univers glacial et railleur ?_

Quelque fois, Kyouko réussissait. Pendant des semaines, elle n'entendait plus cette petite voix traîtresse. Elle était la chef du groupe d'esper, après tout, celle qui faisait taire les doutes, c'était son travail. Et puis, l'espace clos de Sasaki n'avait rien à voir avec les espaces clos de Haruhi, ces enfers chaotiques, en proie à la destruction violente, irréfléchie de l'inconscient de la jeune femme. L'espace clos de Sasaki était pacifique. Chaleureux. Amical. Il baignait dans la lumière. Plus d'une fois, Kyouko était passée des larmes à la détermination simplement en se tenant à l'intérieur. Haruhi était impulsive, autodestructrice, dangereuse, inutile, arrogante, inconséquente, jalouse, violente, insensée, incohérente, irrationnelle et irascible. Sasaki était la personne la plus sensée, la plus bienveillante qui pouvait être. Pourquoi personne ne voyait-il l'évidence ? Pourquoi personne ne se rendait-il compte ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Vieille ritournelle qui ne lui faisait plus aucun bien. Ce qui a été fait, a été fait. Et maintenant, leur combat injuste perdu, assise sur un banc qui ne voulait plus rien dire, Kyouko se sentait disparaître. Elle n'avait plus la force de combattre cette sensation. Elle n'avait plus envie de combattre cette sensation.

Laissez-moi disparaître tout de suite, s'il vous plaît, pensait-elle simplement. Laissez-moi.

Le bruissement discret d'un feuillage brisa le silence prostré. Dans une brume indistincte, Kyouko regarda le nouvel arrivant. À quelques distances devant elle se tenait une jeune femme au sourire impénétrable, la même personne que Kyouko avait vue quatre ans plus tôt, la dernière personne qu'elle aurait cru rencontrer ici. Elle se leva immédiatement devant sa déesse - non, son ex-déesse, et réussit à invoquer un mince sourire fatigué. Quelques secondes pour assimiler sa réaction automatique, et quand elle finit, elle déraidit un peu son salut.

- Com... Comment ? Souffla t-elle.

- Tu m'as raconté, te souviens-tu ? Le jour d'été où tout a changé. Dans le parc.

Bien sûr. Comptez sur Sasaki pour faire la part de vrai et de faux, et de quelque mots dit deux semaines plus tôt comprendre l'importance de ce lieu pour la jeune fille.

Sasaki s'approcha, toujours son sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Kyouko aurait souhaité avoir la force de dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Qu'elle était désolée ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne chose. Sasaki n'avait jamais voulu ce pouvoir pour elle-même, et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle le méritait. Qu'elle aurait voulu que les choses se terminent différemment ? Elle regretta de ne pas avoir les mots, l'expérience pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce n'était que le dernier de ses regrets.

Soudainement, un bras passa autour de son cou. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'étreinte de Sasaki. Le choc la paralysa. Quand elle revint à elle-même, elle entendit un murmure à son oreille. Mais qu'avait t-elle dit ?

- ... Je m'en occuperais personnellement. Les liens fabriqués dans l'adversité sont souvent les liens les plus difficiles à briser. Sais-tu que nous apprenons toujours ? La vie est composé d'échecs, d'apprentissages, d'évolutions. Notre espèce elle-même a évolué depuis le temps où nous n'étions que quelques poissons dans l'océan. Nous resterons amies, et nous continuerons à avoir des contacts entre les membres du groupe d'esper. Je te le jure. Je m'en occuperais personnellement.

Et ici, dans les bras d'une personne qui avait été son dieu, Kyouko Tachibana trouva quelque chose. Pas ce qu'elle avait perdu, non, rien ne pourrait jamais lui permettre de retrouver cela ; mais peut-être y avait-il une lumière pour elle dans les profondeurs.


End file.
